Chrysalimon
Chrysalimon is an Unidentified Digimon. The Rookie Keramon will go into a chrysalis-like state in order to digivolve into a stronger Digimon, and once it does so it conserves its energy. For that reason, it is completely unable to move, but it is protected by its tough shell, and can attack the opponent with the tentacles extending from its back. In some cases, it can digivolve to Ultimate without becoming a Champion, but it is able to digivolve to a stronger Ultimate by digivolving to Chrysalimon. Attacks *'Data Crusher'This attack is named "Data Crasher" in Digimon Battle, and Digimon Masters.: Destroys the opponent's configuration data with the tentacles extending from its back. *'Misconnecting': Flies up in the air and squashes the enemy with its huge body. *'Unconnect Buster' Design Etymologies ;Chrysalimon (クリサリモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese and some American English media. *(En:) . ;Kurisarimon Name used in Digimon Data Squad and some other American English media. *Direct romanization of Japanese name. Fiction Digimon Tamers While riding throughout the Digital World on the , stumbled upon a group of Chrysalimon. He destroyed some of them until 's power Digivolved the remaining Chrysalimon to an Infermon. Later on, a bunch of Chrysalimon attacked Beelzemon (who at this time was wavering after what has happened between him and the Tamers), degenerating him to . The same bunch was affected by Calumon's power and Digivolved to three Diaboromon to help fight against D-Reaper. Digimon Data Squad A Kurisarimon digivolved from Neon Hanamura's , and overwhelmed until it was destroyed by . Digimon Fusion Digimon World 3 Kurisarimon appears as a random enemy in Bug Maze and the Circuit Board. It flees battles after a few turns. It is also a black Champion card, whose stats are 16/15. Digimon World: Next Order Chrysalimon is a Dark Unknown type, Champion level Digimon. It digivolves from DemiDevimon and Keramon and can digivolve into Infermon, Datamon and MegaKabuterimon (Blue). If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Chrysalimon cannot be raised until Armageddemon has been defeated. Digimon World DS Kurisarimon digivolves from Keramon, and can digivolve further into Infermon depending on its stats. Two Kurisarimon join Devimon as a boss in Drain Tunnel. Digimon World Dusk and Dawn Kurisarimon is #115, and is an Champion-level, Tank-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 177 HP, 168 MP, 104 Attack, 113 Defense, 86 Spirit, 60 Speed, and 40 Aptitude. It possesses the Protect 3 and DarkBreath3 traits. It dwells in the Magnet Mine. In Dusk, it is available at the start of the game in the Defense Pack. Kurisarimon digivolves from Keramon and can digivolve to Infermon or Argomon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Kurisarimon, your Digimon must be at least level 27, with 110 defense, but only if you've previously befriended a Keramon. Kurisarimon can be hatched from the Dark DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Chrysalimon is #089, and is a Champion-level, Tank-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark and Thunder elements and a weakness to the Holy element. It possesses the Rich and Bug Glasses traits. It dwells in the Magnet Mine. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Infermon. Chrysalimon digivolves from Keramon and can digivolve into Infermon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Chrysalimon, your Digimon must be at least level 21 with 70 defense, but only if you have previously befriended a Kuramon. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Chrysalimon DigiFuses from Keramon, Hagurumon, and Mushroomon, and can DigiFuse to Infermon with Bakemon, to SkullKnightmon with Knightmon and Myotismon, and to Armageddemon with Kuramon, Keramon, Infermon, and Diaboromon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Kurisarimon is a Dark Free Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 8 memory. It digivolves from Gazimon, Keramon, and DemiDevimon can digivolve to Infermon, Cyberdramon, and Taomon. Its special attack is Data Crusher and its support skill is Destroyer which gives all attacks a 10% chance to instant kill. In Complete Edition, Kurisarimon can also digivolve from Arcadiamon (Rookie) and Monodramon and digivolve to Arcadiamon (Ultimate). Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Kurisarimon is #089 and is Dark Free Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 8 memory. It digivolves from Gazimon, Keramon, DemiDevimon, Arcadiamon (Rookie), and Monodramon, and can digivolve to Infermon, Cyberdramon, Taomon, and Arcadiamon (Ultimate). Its special attack is Data Crusher and its support skill is Destroyer which gives all attacks a 10% chance to instant kill. Digimon Battle Kurisarimon is the champion form of Kuramon, and it is obtainble when Keramon reaches LV 21. It has the stat build of 2 STR, 3 DEX, 2 CON, 1 INT. It may digivolve to Infermon at LV 31. Digimon Masters Chrysalimon digivolves from Keramon and can digivolve to Infermon. Digimon Heroes! Chrysalimon digivolves from Keramon and can digivolve to Infermon. Digimon Soul Chaser Chrysalimon digivolves from Keramon and can digivolve to Infermon. Digimon Links Chrysalimon digivolves from Gazimon, Keramon, and DemiDevimon and can digivolve to Infermon, Cyberdramon, and Taomon. Digimon ReArise Chrysalimon digivolves from Keramon and can digivolve to Infermon. Notes and References